The invention relates to an expansible camper for incorporation in vehicles such as vans and panel trucks. More particularly it relates to a camper which makes use of both the roof of the vehicle and an interior ceiling panel whereby they are pivoted about separate opposed parallel axes on either side of the vehicle to provide means for mounting a covering or tent member with a resulting substantial expansion of available space for camping purposes as compared to that provided within the vehicle per se.
The use of campers combined with vans, panel trucks, and even station wagons has been increasing in popularity. Such vehicles are favored inasmuch as they can function as a first or second automobile by the owner and at the same time be used during vacations and weekends to provide comfortable camping facilities. A major problem of such campers is that it is difficult to arrange in the limited space provided adequate camping facilities without substantially disfiguring the vehicle or requiring a special attachment or accessory member or both. Various attempts have been made to meet this problem and although these have met with greater or lesser success, a need continues to exist which has existed for some time for a camper vehicle which appears and functions essentially as an ordinary vehicle and yet provides for substantial expansion of its available space when utilized for camping purposes. For examples of the current state of the art, particular attention is invited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,400,968, 3,411,819, 3,454,020, 3,475,048, 3,659,893, 3,712,316, 3,713,687, 3,746,386 and 3,802,732.
A further camper unit of interest having certain similarities to the invention disclosed herein is the Romany Dormobile Camper picture and described in Popular Science, Sept., 1971, page 40.